


Die for You

by Stycsdia



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not me definitely applying a personal story to a dream I had then making it an AU, alternative universe, have the talk, old friends catch up, the one that got away, unspoken thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycsdia/pseuds/Stycsdia
Summary: He’d promise her they would stay in contact, to not be another person that walked out of her life...until he did.Or the AU of a strong friendship that was lost when Stiles left for the army and become the one that got away, until he comes back into her life
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, stydia - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Die for You

He’d promise her they would stay in contact, to not be another person that walked out of her life, until he did  
.  
.  
Lydia goes through her Snapchat stories bored on a Saturday morning too early for her to be awake on her only day off. She sees Stiles post about being on an airplane, could he be coming come? It had been 5 years since he promised and broke staying in contact when he was shipped off across the country. Letting out a puff she dropped her phone on her lap and stared at her ceiling laying in bed. Whatever they did or didn’t have it was not there anymore and he was just another person from her past that she couldn’t shake. All the memories, laughs, and adventures they shared, she swore they were just friends, why would he be interested in her — there was way pretty girls — however her friends always told her different. All the times he’d say hello to her parents and make an effort to talk to her at school and all the times they got in trouble in class, she had to see it only as a friendship, what could she offer him? As much as she wants to admit their time was over, she’d have several near encounters with fake drunk texting him asking what they were, but she never could. She couldn’t do that to herself; she’d rather live with the regret than finding out a truth that would hurt her more. Groaning she locked her phone and got ready for the day, she was an independent woman. It’s been five years, a whole high school career since she’s seen him, how could she still be thinking about that same high school boy? 

Lydia was on her usual run at the local park when she got a text from her friend reading urgent. She stopped in her tracks when she read the message: check his story. When she pulled it up, there she saw his post in front of the city sign saying he’s home. He was here, in the same town she was, after all these years. Even more frustrated she fired back a text saying it didn’t matter, and proceeded to finish her run with a big more aggression. All day she stared at her phone debating to text him. Why should she? They weren’t in each other lives anymore, he probably had a girlfriend and hadn’t thought of Lydia since they said goodbye.  
She tossed and turned all night, not being able to sleep. She debated texting him later that night, but saw it was 2 am, she’d seem desperate — she would make him wait — it was the least thing she could do to make herself feel better texting the boy she thought she’d keep in life. And with that she threw her phone off the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke frantic. Last night was too close of a call, how could she be so reckless? Frustrated she left her phone and went out for her run. On her way to the park she swore she saw a man running that looked like him. Although his back was to her she felt the nerves and ran back home. After contemplating the somewhat signs she was sensing, she poured herself a glass of wine and at 2:30pm she texted him on Snapchat — to not risk him deleting her number and having to go through the embarrassment of asking who it was — and sent: “hey! I see you’re in town. Not sure how long or how busy you are if you have time for me if you’re free sometime we should get some coffee and catch up!”  
She groaned about how many exclamation points she put, hitting send and run away from her phone after putting it on do not disturb.

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me guys :) I hope this story unfolds okay for you all! feel free to comment, hope you are all safe


End file.
